Love Swept
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Serena Light meets a handsome man, Darien Shields, after taking her sons camping. They seem so perfect for each other, but when they return to Los Angeles, he withdraws alarmingly. What's going on?


Hey Peeps

Hey Peeps!This is a little fic I decided to write after reading this book called, 'Send no Flowers' (though I'm still not sure why…) by Sandra Brown.I've decided to base it off Sailor Moon.So, I own absolutely nothing.At all.Nada.Nothing.

R and R.

Warnings: I'm using English dub names for sake of simplicity.Lemon in a few chapters.

~*~

It was probably the cutest tush he had ever seen.

Through the screen door he had an unrestricted view of it, a derrière roundly feminine, but trim.The cut-off jeans were tight.Denim fringed, bleached and curled from years of laundering, clung damply to taut slender thighs.

She was on hands and knees, peering into and hesitantly poking at the fuse box near the baseboard.As she leaned down farther to investigate the intricacies of the switches, the man smiled a slow, cat-with-mouse-trapped smile of masculine pleasure.It was the smile of a gratified voyeur.He was a little ashamed of himself.But not enough to stop looking.

The cabin was dark.Her flashlight gave off a meager glow.The only real illumination came from fierce flashes of blue-white lightning.

The two young boys watching her efforts were growing increasing restless.

"I'm hungry.You said we'd eat as soon as we get here."

"Do you know how to turn the lights on, Mom?I bet you don't."

The man at the door saw her head fall forward between her shoulders in an attitude of defeat.It lasted only for a moment.She raised her head determinedly as she drew in a deep breath."It's just a fuse box, Diamond.When I find the breaker switch, the electricity will come back on.It must have been tripped by the storm.And, Sapphire, we'll eat as soon as I can get the lights on and unload the car."

"You said the cabin was going to be great.I think it sucks," Diamond complained."We should've used tents."

"Yeah, tents," the younger brother seconded.

"If you don't think I can turn on the breaker switch, what makes you think I could put a tent?"

The rising impatience in the young woman's voice was unmistakable and the man at the door didn't blame her for it.But the two little boys looked so bedraggled that he couldn't blame them for their complaining either.They were only kids and had apparently spent hours traveling.Their arrival at the lake cabin had been inauspicious to say the least.

He had seen the headlights of their car when they arrived.A few minutes later, he decided to brave one of the most tumultuous thunderstorm he remembered in recent history and walk to the cabin only a hundred yards from his.That hundred yards was through dense woods which guaranteed the owners of the cabin privacy.Walking through it in a thunderstorm had been foolhardy, but he had become concerned for his neighbors.His electricity had gone out in ten minutes before their arrival and God only knew when it would come back on.

Now as he listened to the whining of the boys and the near desperation in the young woman's voice he was glad he chanced the woods.She needed help and she was alone.At least there was no husband or father in evidence.

"We should've stopped at McDonalds.Diamond and I wanted to eat there, didn't we, Diamond?"

"I knew this was going to be a lame camping trip.I wanted to use a tent and camp for real, not stay in a dumb cabin."

The young woman raised up to sit on her heels, hands on hips."Well if you're such a pioneer, you can go out in the rain and start hunting or fishing for our supper."The boys fell silent."I've had it with you two.Do you hear me?This cabin was graciously loaned to us.Since we don't have a tent and know nothing about them, I thought this was the best take up the offer and to use it.I can't do anything about the storm.But I'm trying my best to get the electricity back on.Now stop complaining!"She matched her stern tone with an intimidating glare and returned to her fanny-in-the-air position to futilely inspect the fuse box.

Glumly the boys looked at each other and shook their heads."Do you think she can fix the 'lectricity?" the younger one asked the older in a loud a whisper.

"No, do you?"

"No."

Now was the best time to make his presence known.He had never been a window peeper and was ashamed for having stood outside this long without letting them know he was there.But he was enjoying them.They were in no immediate danger.Their tribulation somehow endeared them to him.He found himself smiling at the comments of the two boys and the parental frustration of the woman.Maybe watching their dilemma was certainly taken his mind off his problem.Albeit unfair, that was human nature.

It was also human nature to feel a shaft of desire pear through him each time he gazed at the display of long bare thighs and that incredibly delectable tush.It wasn't fair either.It was downright lechery to lust after a wife as well as the mother of two young boys.But could a man be held responsible for his thoughts?

"Mom, I have to go to the bathroom."It was Sapphire who spoke.

"Number one or number two?"

"Number one.Bad."

"Well since we haven't located the bathroom yet, go outside."

"It's raining."

"I know that Sapphire," she said with diminishing patience."Stand on the porch under the roof and aim out."

"Okay," he mumbled and turned toward the door."Hey Mom."

"Hmm?"She was dickering with one of the switches.

"There's a man out there."

The young woman spun around, toppled backward, and gasped in alarm."A _man_?"

Quickly, hoping not to frighten her, he switched on his high-beam flashlight and caught in it's paralyzing spotlight an impressive chest straining against a chambray work shirt tied in a knot at her waist, a tumble of blond hair that had escaped a haphazard ponytail, and wide blue eyes.

Serena Light gulped in air and held it, her heart pounding.A brilliant flash of lightning silhouetted him where he stood just outside the screen door.Had she locked it behind them?Would it matter?He looked huge and fearsome against the stormy sky.And he was coming in!

He pulled the screen door open.It was ripped from his hand by the force of the wind and crashed against the outside wall.She and the boys cowered.He rushed across the room and dropped to his knees in front of her where she was sprawled.She opened her mouth to scream for her boys to run.

"Are you all right?"He switched the light off and for a moment everything was black."I didn't mean to scare you.Here, let me help you up."

Serena recoiled and the hand extended to her was withdrawn.

"I'm f-fine," she stuttered."Startled, that's all."She pulled herself to her feet without his assistance.Her first concern was for her sons who were eyeing the stranger curiously."Diamond, go help Sapphire with…uh…do what he has to do on the porch."If she was going to be raped and murdered, she didn't want her sons to witness it.God, where was the telephone?Why didn't the lights come back on?Who was this man and where had he come from?Her heart was banging against her ribs and pounding on the inside of her eardrums.

"Hi," Diamond chirped.Serena cursed herself for teaching her children to be courteous and friendly."I'm Diamond.This is Sapphire.I'm the oldest."

"Hello," the man said.Serena thought he smiled, but it was so dark she couldn't tell.Her flashlight had flickered out and he had kept his turned off."My name is Darien."

"Diamond," Serena began, only to be interrupted by her eldest.

"We're going to camp here for a week, but Mom can't turn the lights on.She's not too good at things like that."

The stranger looked in her direction, then back down at the boys."Few moms are.But she couldn't have turned the lights on anyway.The power's off because of the storm."

"Dia-mond," Serena ground out through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you take your brother outside," the stranger suggested, "while I see if I can help your mom."

"Okay, come on Sapphire."

The screen door slammed behind them and the man turned to Serena."You're off to a bad start.The campers aren't too happy."

If he were a rapist and murderer, he was a polite one.But then it was said the Boston Strangler had been too.And Jack the Ripper."I'm sure once the electricity comes back on and they get something to eat, they'll be in a better frame of mind."There, that sounded good.Unafraid, in control, cool, calm, capable.

"Where are your lanterns?I'll light them for you."

So much for cool calm and capable."Lanterns?"Employing that gesture that is universally used by women to give them an air of indifference and make them look less stupid than they feel at any given moment, she reached up and straightened her hair.She also gave the frayed hem of her cutoffs a swift, hard tug."I don't know.The cabin is borrowed and I didn't have a chance to look around."

"Candles?"

She shook her head.

"You didn't bring any emergency equipment with you?"

"No, I didn't," she snapped testily, hating the incredulity in his voice.It made her feel imbecilic.This was the first camping attempt she had braved with her sons.How good was she supposed to be the first time out?"We'll be fine once the power comes back on."

"Why don't you wait out the storm in my cabin?We'll have to walk through the woods, but it's not far."

"No," she rushed to say.He had made her feel more incompetent than she already did.The irritation that had taken her mind off the possible danger he posed.But her panic quickly resurfaced when he mentioned their going to his cabin.

"That only makes sense.I can cook something for the boys on a butane stove."

"No, really, Mr. … uh…"

"Darien."

"Thank you Mr. Darien, but—"

"No, Darien is my first name.Darien Shields."

"Mr. Shields, we'll manage.I don't want to leave the cabin."

"Why?"

She could hear the boys playing on the front porch, letting the rainwater splash on the palms they extended past the overhang."My…my husband plans to join us later tonight.We should be here when he arrives or he'll be worried."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck in indecision."I hate to leave you alone under these circumstances.Why don't we leave him a note and tell him where you are?"

"Hey, Mom, we're starving," Diamond said.He and Sapphire had tired of the game and trooped back inside."When can we eat?"

"We're starving," Sapphire echoed.

"I really think it would be best if you came to my cabin."

"I—"

Before Serena had a chance to object, the man turned to the two boys."How does chili sound?If you come back to my cabin with me, I can have it heated up in no time."

"Gee, neat.That'd be great," Diamond said enthusiastically. 

"Neat," Sapphire said.

"But you'll have to walk through the woods to get there," the man warned."There's no road to drive your car through."

"We don't mind, do we, Sapphire?"They were already racing toward the screen door.

"Boys!" Serena called after them frantically, but they heedlessly dashed outside.

"Come on, Mrs.—?"

"Light."

"Mrs. Light.I can't leave you and the boys here alone.I promise I'm not someone you need to be afraid of."

Just then another flash of lightning rent the sky in two. Serena thought the prospect of the power being restored was close to nil.She had been an idiot not to come prepared for something like this, but it was too late to do anything now.At least the boys would get fed.When the rain abated, they could come back and wait for morning.

With a resigned sigh and a prayer that she could trust this man with her virtue and their lives, she said, "All right."The only thing she took with her was her purse; it would be insane to unload their bags from the car during the downpour.

On the front porch, Darien Shields lifted Sapphire into his arms and directed Diamond to take his mother's hand."Okay, everybody, hold on tight Mrs. Light."For a long moment, Serena stared at the hand extended to her.Then she placed her hand against it and clasped it tightly.

The rain drove against them like stinging needles.Wind tore at their hair and their clothes and buffeted them about.Each time lightning flashed, Sapphire buried his face deeper into Mr. Shield's neck.Diamond tried his best to be brave, but by the time they reached the cabin he was fearfully clinging to his mother.

"Almost their, troops," Mr. Shields called over the roar of the storm.

They reached the security of the covered porch just as a clap of thunder rattled the windows."Let's leave our shoes out here," Darien said, setting Sapphire down.When they were all barefoot, he led them through the front door of the cabin that was softly lit by toe kerosene lanterns and smoldering coals in the fireplace.

"I'm cold.How about everyone else?"Darien crossed the room and knelt in front of the fireplace to stir the logs with a poker.Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his three guests huddling uncertainly just inside the threshold.They were shivering."Diamond, bring me one of those logs, please."The boy picked up a log from the box near the door and rushed it to the man who was definitely super-hero material."Thanks."Darien ruffled the boy's wet hair."You'll find towels for you and Sapphire and your mother in the bathroom."  
  
"Yes, sir," Diamond said as he ran toward the door that could only lead to the bathroom.The cabin was one large room serving as a living room, bedroom, dining room, and kitchen.Comfortable chairs and a sofa were arranged in front of the fireplace.A double bed was tucked under a drastically sloping ceiling, which was actually the bottom of a narrow staircase that led up to a sleeping loft.It was too homey to be rustic and was spotlessly clean.

Diamond emerged from the bathroom carrying a stack of folded towels.After first handing one to Darien, he took them to his mother and brother.Serena felt a sense of unreality.What was she doing here in this stranger's mountain retreat, alone with him in veritable wilderness?It would have been bad enough if he were old and feeble, or kindly but pitifully ugly and ignorant.But their rescuer was handsome and suave and virile, something she hadn't known until they entered the cabin and she had seen him in the light.

His hair was an ebony black, threaded lightly with silver.It was carefully cut to look carelessly styled and was worn a trifle longer than fashion currently dictated.When he had turned his head, Serena had seen green eyes as brilliant as emeralds beneath a shelf of masculine brows.As he added the log to the coals and fanned it to life, well- developed muscles rippled beneath his wet cotton shirt, though his physique wasn't brawny.

He made her inordinately nervous.Not because she thought he would harm them.No man would carry a little boy through a thunderstorm, murmuring reassurances that there was nothing to be afraid of, could be a murderer.As for being a rapist … Well, it was clear he would never have to _force_ any woman.

"I'm glad I decided to build a fire earlier tonight.It was barely cool enough then, but now—"

Darien stopped mid-sentence.Because if Serena was surprised to find him so appealingly attractive, her reaction to him couldn't compare to the explosion in his chest and loins when he stood and turned to face her.Her hair was wet and silkily draping her cheeks, neck, and shoulders—past her waist.The shirt was soaked and plastered against full breasts and nipples peaked hard from the cold.He had a helluva time keeping his eyes off them.Her bare feet only made her legs look longer and shapelier.They were covered with goose flesh he craved to warm with caressing hands.

He dragged his eyes away from her, cursing himself and this sudden rampant desire.He hadn't felt so compulsively desirous of a woman since … He had _never_ felt so compulsively desirous of a woman.It baffled him.She was a wife and mother and doing absolutely nothing to entice him.In fact, she looked jittery and nervous, and if his expression revealed anything of what was going on between his thighs, he didn't blame her.

"I think we ought to get you out of those wet clothes.Why don't you take the boys into the bathroom and I'll see if I can find them something to wear?"

Serena nodded and lead her boys to the bathroom, where she hoped she could will her breasts into a state of repose.He had noticed her nipples.She _knew_ he had.

Several minutes later knocked on the door, though it stood open to give them light.Sapphire and Diamond had been stripped down to their underpants and Serena was rubbing them with towels."Chili is on the stove and I found these in a drawer."He held up two UCLA t-shirts.

"Cool, Diamond said, grabbing one and pulling it on.It hung to his knees.

"Say thank you to Mr. Shields for loaning you his shirt."She stood, still aware of her wet shirt and cutoffs.When they had left Los Angeles that afternoon, there was an unseasonable warm spell; for a car trip to the woods with her boys, the shorts and shirt had seemed perfect.

"Thanks, Mr. Shields," Diamond said as he helped Sapphire with his shirt.The hem went down to Sapphires ankles.

"You're welcome, but the shirts aren't mine.This cabin belongs to me company.Everyone uses it and leaves things behind.I'm sure they'd never be missed if you want to keep them."

"Really?Can we?"The boys raced out looking like two friends of Casper the Ghost.They were happy now that they were warm, dry, and going to be fed soon.

"I'll have to look a bit further to find something for you."Darien kept his gaze on Serena's face, which was easy to do.Her hair was beginning to dry around the edges, and it coiled enchantingly along her cheek.Gods, she had a kissable mouth.His insides were groaning.

Serena shifted from one foot to the other."I'll dry out in a minute.Don't bother."Despite his resolution, midnight eyes drifted downward."Maybe we'd better get them fed, " she added hurriedly, pushing past him.The boys were already sitting at the table where four places had been set.There was a basket of saltines and a tray of sliced cheese and apples in it's center.A pan of chili was steaming in a portable butane stove.She carried the bowls to the table as Darien ladled them up.Then he held her chair for her as she sat down.Her stomach growled and he laughed lightly."I guess the boys aren't the only ones who are hungry."

"I didn't have a chance to eat today," she explained, smiling good-naturedly.

"She always says that," Diamond piped up."She doesn't eat breakfast or lunch because she's afraid she'll get fat."

"Yeah," Sapphire agreed before stuffing his mouth full of crackers, "she exercises with the girl on the television.She gets on the floor and stretches and grunts and her face looks like this."He made a grimace that made Darien laugh and Serena want to kill her second born.

"Eat your supper so we can get back to our own cabin," she said in a motherly fashion.

"Can't we stay here?"Diamond whined.

She looked at him with the silent but unmistakable parental threat of annihilation."No, Diamond.We can't intrude on Mr. Shields."

"You don't mind, do you?" Sapphire asked candidly. 

Darien looked at Serena across the table."No, I don't mind.As a matter of fact, I was thinking I could run back down there and leave a note for your husband."

"Husband?" Diamond's young face screwed up in puzzlement.

~*~

TBC!!

Argh!It's too damn long and I've been working on this forever.Settle with this and I'll start again after a few reviews.


End file.
